


mistletoe

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, boyf riends - Freeform, but editing is good, but im busy writing like 10 other things so have this, child me wtf, it was so bad, its weird, jeremy hates christmas for some reason, literally this was one of my first fics, murry chrysler, old fic rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: To be honest, Jeremy had completely forgotten about Jake’s Christmas party. He’d said he’d come about a month ago. It wasn’t like he was planning anything else on Christmas Eve. It was sort of obligatory to do something other than sit at home, even if he was Jewish. His dad was visiting his aunt in the middle of nowhere, Utah, and Michael was studying in New York City. There goes both of the places he’d spend the holiday, so he decided to actually go outside for once.~~~or, the fic where boyf and riends are oblivious and their friends are tired of it (with a dash of eggnog)





	mistletoe

Jeremy Heere sighed, putting his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. He felt an arm snake around him, and looked up. “Hey, Christine.” He said tiredly, giving the dark-haired girl a wan smile. 

 

Christine smiles back. “What’s wrong? Moping around and being dramatic about being single again?” She said with a teasing tone in her voice- it wasn’t unkind. Jeremy doubted Christine had the ability to be mean, unless you were being an absolute dumbass, especially in the realm of theater feminism.

 

“Well, it is sort of lonely. Hard to get someone to date you when you’re an assistant drama teacher at your old high school and there’s no one new, ever.” Jeremy said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair so the front legs lifted off the floor. Christine was almost as tall as him sitting. He used to find that cute when they were dating. They’d lasted a few months of awkward dates, before they both mutually lost interest. They were still close friends, but nothing more, unless you counted business partners. 

 

“Well, there is someone home from New York City for a month.” Christine said in a singsong, elbowing Jeremy in the ribs. He brushed it off with a roll of his eyes and a gentle shove. Christine stumbled dramatically, as if Jeremy had stabbed her. She clutched her side, before recovering herself as Jeremy started to grin.

 

“You’re utterly ridiculous, madam.” He said, in a false British accent. It was a little bad, considering he’d barely gotten to use it ever, but it was passable.

 

Christine snorted, standing up straighter. “Indeed I am, good sir.” Her accent was far better than his. Of course it was- Christine had the ability to portray a character so well that you felt their emotions. She could totally have gone to Broadway, if given the chance.

 

“I don’t know anyone in NYC except Michael, and he’d tell me if he was coming home.” He idly wished that Michael was coming home, but he’d had an exam today, on Christmas Eve, which sucked. And Jeremy wasn’t even Catholic. But he missed Michael.  _ Not just because he’s your best friend…  _ A tiny voice in his brain said. He brushed it away, like he did with all the voices that lingered in his head, trying not to blush.

 

“Yeah, I know you miss him. Besides, I’m talking about my one friend, I think you’ll really hit it off. He’ll be at Jake’s Christmas party tonight.” Christine said, being very vague. “You’re coming, right?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course I am.” To be honest, Jeremy had completely forgotten about it. He’d said he’d come about a month ago. It wasn’t like he was planning anything else on Christmas Eve. It was sort of obligatory to do something other than sit at home, even if he was Jewish. His dad was visiting his aunt in the middle of nowhere, Utah, and Michael was studying in New York City. There goes both of the places he’d spend the holiday, so he decided to actually go outside for once. 

 

He stood and grabbed his cardigan from the back of his desk chair. “What time again?” He asked, pulling it on. Even after so many years, it still fit- the cuffs were a bit frayed from him picking at them, and the elbows were worn, but it was just as comfortable as ever. One of the last things he actually kept from high school- a cardigan, a group of friends, and a voice in his head.

 

Christine rolled her eyes. “Eight o’clock. Wear something Christmassy.” Before he could protest, she held up her hand. “That does not mean just red and green.” For some reason, her eyes were alight with a sort of deviousness that Jeremy associated with Rich. 

 

It was probably nothing. Jeremy sighed dramatically, casting a sidelong glance at her. “Christine, I’m Jewis-“

 

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” She interrupted, and Jeremy couldn’t continue. It was probably stupid, anyways. Besides, most of their friends weren’t religious. Christine hugged him goodbye, arms tight around his waist. It was nice, hugging Christine- she was warm, and the fact that her arms were short was made up for with the relative size of his waist. She leaned up and kissed bis cheek, before she headed out into the snow, humming some sort of theatre tune. Jeremy started packing up his stuff, shoving the various binders and papers into the messenger bag. The last of the kids from their theater production of A Christmas Carol had filtered out about ten minutes ago. They were so close to their performance date. 

 

Jeremy sighed. Everything was Christmas. Christmas parties, Christmas carols, Christmas clothes. He wasn’t even Christian. How was he supposed to find Christmas stuff? He supposed he could buy a random shirt that was generically ‘Christmassy’ but he doubted that it would be clear and not anxiety-inducing this close to Christmas day.

 

He wrapped his scarf around his neck and headed home, getting distracted and not really paying attention. And that's why, an hour later, Jeremy was frantically searching through his drawers for something Christmas related. It would have to be something hidden in the way back. Probably from one of his friends. In the bottom drawer in the back corner, he found a green Pacman christmas shirt- it had probably been Michael's at one point. He stared at the design, looking like a stitched sweater, and he couldn’t help but smile softly. He pulled it over his head- Michael wasn't going to be there anyways. Then he tossed his cardigan and coat on over it, pulling on his regular boots and heading to his car, hiding his face against the biting wind.

 

When he finally arrived at Jake’s house, there were more people than he thought there. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised, considering this was a party being hosted by Jake Dillinger. The driveway was packed with cars, which was probably why he misses the P.T. Cruiser parked there, even though it was close to the door. He walked in and immediately felt the swell of anxiety starting in his stomach. Too many people. He felt his chest tighten, but pushed past it and joined the crowd. 

 

Being tall was a huge perk. Jeremy could see almost everyone there, and could plan his route to avoid Christine. Maybe that was petty, but he was not in the mood to talk to whatever new date prospect she’d come up with. However, he couldn’t see her, and he groaned. Silly short people, hiding behind taller ones. Then he felt something jab into his hips, and he almost jumped three feet in the air. 

 

“You came!” Christine said, wincing through her grin. She shook out her hand. “Good thing too, we need to get you some food, you stick. I almost broke my fingers on your bony hips just now.” She grabbed Jeremy’s arm and pulled him through the crowd, pushing him into a corner. 

 

“What the hell, Christine? I-“

 

“Stay there.” She sounded so demanding, Jeremy just did as she asked. He looked out over the crowd, leaning against the wall. He sighed, seeing so many people that he doesn’t know and starting to worry about what he should do. Should he talk to people? But that would mean small talk, and discussing politics and the weather and how everyone else has found the love of their life. Should he leave? That would offend Christine, and probably Jake, and besides, she told him to stay here. It had to be for a reason, right? Hopefully it wasn’t some prank, and not just for some stupid reason. The other day, he saw her measuring how tall he was. He still had no clue what that was about.

 

He saw Rich come up to him, and Jeremy was pretty sure Rich was already totally drunk. “Tall ath!” He said loudly. “Tho nithe to thee you.” His voice was a mixture of drunken slurs and lisps. 

 

“Hey Rich.” Jeremy said, giving a grin to the short boy. Rich’s face was bright red, almost matching the streak in his hair that he’d kept up since high school- he changed the colour every so often, but usually defaulted back to red. He wore a Santa hat, which was askew on his head, looking a bit deflated. “How’s life treating you?” 

 

“It’th been great!” He said, giving Jeremy a very painful high five. “Jakey and I are together!” Jeremy gave a small laugh. Of course they were. Everyone but him was part of a happy couple. 

 

“That’s great.” Jeremy said half-heartedly. Any sober person would have realized he was bluffing. Speaking of which... “I’m going to go get a drink-“ he says, starting to turn around. Rich’s eyes widened, as if he was scared, looking behind Jeremy. 

 

“No!” He said frantically, with a kind of desperation Jeremy didn’t quite understand. He turned back around, tilting his head at Rich.

 

“Sorry?” 

 

Rich’s eyes were wide still, like a deer in the headlights. “Um, I think I just saw thomeone thpike it.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Rich, did you spike the drinks?” He asked tiredly, folding his arms in his ‘I’m a teacher and I’m very disappointed in you’ look. He honestly wouldn’t put it past Rich. 

 

“No, I-“ He looked very nervous, eyes darting around. Jeremy started to look behind him again, only for Rich to blurt out. “Don’t turn around!”

 

Rich’s face was very red now, and he looked more frantic than ever. “What is going on, Rich.” He said in an almost cold voice, wanting answers. It wasn’t even really a question.

 

Rich opened his mouth just as the talking died down to a few scattered mumbles. Jeremy looked out over the crowd, noticing Christine standing on a chair with a spoon and a glass in her hand, probably so she could be seen. She clinked them together again. Always one for the dramatic gestures. “Merry Christmas, everyone! Before we get back into the music, I’d like everyone to please do something for me. If you look above you, there should be mistletoe above someone’s heads.” Jeremy looked up and held back a groan at the sight of a tiny green plant is right above his head. So  _ that  _ was why Christine told him to stand there. But the nearest person to him was... Rich. He wrinkled his nose. What kind of prank was this? But he looked down and Rich had disappeared into the crowd.

 

“There it is! Now if you both will turn around, you know what mistletoe means!” Jeremy turned around, bracing himself for the worst. Was it some stranger? Christine's mysterious friend from New York City? One of his friends?

 

Then his heart slammed on the brakes when he saw who if was. Tall, dark hair, glasses, a lot more handsome than he’d been the last time Jeremy had seen him- “Michael?” He breathed out, just as Michael said, “Jeremy?” 

 

It took a moment for Jeremy to realize what was actually happening. For one,  _ oh my god Michael was there right in front of him.  _ Then he realized that means Christine lied to him. And that she was trying to set him up with Michael.

 

And what mistletoe means. Both boys stared at each other for a second, and Jeremy wondered why he’d never looked Michael directly in the eyes before, because god dammit they were beautiful. The tiny voice in his brain was telling him to kiss him, just kiss him, you idiot. Who cares if he doesn’t feel the same way about you, this is your chance. 

 

Time seemed to move so slowly. He felt himself moving, then pulling Michael down to meet him by his sweater. He saw the surprise in Michael’s eyes, his beautiful eyes, and they were so close that he could count every eyelash behind Michael’s glasses frames. Then their lips collided and time sped up and Jeremy felt his heart explode into a million pieces- in a good way. His eyes closed, and he felt Michael’s arms wrap around his waist, and he was being kissed back. 

 

Jeremy heard wolf whistles all around them, but in that moment he didn’t care, he was kissing Michael and Michael was kissing him back. In that moment, Jeremy didn’t care about anything, really- everything being about Christmas and not Chanukah. He didn’t care about work, or presents, or Santa or anything. All he cared about was Michael and how he tasted like nothing Jeremy had ever tasted before and he loved it. 

 

Then Jeremy pulled away, slightly out of breath. He looked into Michael’s chocolate brown eyes, hands still holding his Christmas sweater. “H-Hey, Michael.” He murmured, his face burning red. For once, Michael was the tongue tied one. 

 

Cheers echoed around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy saw Rich and Jake high five. He was pretty sure he saw the flash of Jenna’s cell phone, recording it all. Chloe and Brooke were cheering, and Christine, seeing Jeremy looking, winked. She mouthed,  _ You’re welcome.  _ That little shit. That little, beautiful, wonderful, amazing shit.

 

Jeremy turned back to Michael, his heart still pounding. “Christine told me you weren’t coming home!” He huffed, squinting up at Michael. 

 

Michael laughed nervously, and he ran his hand through his hair like he always did when feeling nervous. “I wanted to surprise you. I had no clue this was going to happen though. I was just talking to Jake and-“ 

 

Michael looked down at Jeremy and his eyes widened for a second, eyes landing on the shirt under the familiar cardigan. “Is that my shirt?” There was a sort of amused grin in Michael’s tone, teasing and flattered and flustered all at once.

 

Jeremy felt his face go red, and he resisted the urge to hide his face in Michael’s chest. “It was all I had that was Christmas!” Michael grinned, and Jeremy’s heart stopped again. 

 

“You look cute in it.” He said in a soft tone of voice, and Jeremy’s brain short circuited. Michael’s hands were still on his waist and he was still holding Michael’s shirt and Michael just called him cute. Michael seemed to realize what he said, getting flushed himself. It didn’t show up as much as it did on Jeremy, but it showed up all the same.

 

“I mean, um, it looks, uh, fuck-“ Michael spluttered. Jeremy couldn’t help but grin up at Michael, feeling oddly giddy and confident. Maybe he got high off of Michael’s lips, he had no clue.

 

“Shut up.” Jeremy rolled his eyes affectionately as he pulled him down by his shirt for another kiss. When he pulled away, Michael looked slightly surprised, and he blinked down at Jeremy. For a split second, Jeremy was pretty sure he’d fucked up majorly.

 

“Well then.” The corners of his mouth twitched into that stupid little grin Michael gets when he finds something genuinely funny, the one that makes Jeremy want to kiss his lips again and again. “Happy late Chanukah, Jer.” 

 

Jeremy grinned at that- of course Michael knew him well enough to say that. “Merry Christmas, Micha.”

 

Michael kissed him again, lips soft on his and making Jeremy feel weak in the knees. The only thing running through Jeremy’s head at that exact moment was that maybe, just maybe, Christmas wasn’t all that bad.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> literally this was one of my first ever bmc fics,, and i kinda hate it but i’m working on my friend’s gift so i’m a bit busy but i wanted to post something so have this severely edited mess of boyf riends
> 
> i haven’t written them in ages sksksks
> 
> but anyways, have a safe and happy holiday, good luck to tolerating your family, and don’t drink spiked eggnog
> 
> stay safe and stay wonderful, loves!


End file.
